


In the dungeon

by Shadowmun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmun/pseuds/Shadowmun
Summary: Barty longs for some respect
Kudos: 3





	In the dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, no native, no need to hold back your opinion.  
> It's very short, and normally I would post it in my one-shot collection. But it's a rare pairing (as is the present theme), so I figured, I didn't want it drowned.

They are killed mostly. If they are lucky. If I am lucky. An Avada Kedavra and it’s over. Bodies aren’t beautiful, but at least they are silent. They don’t scream…

I hate it, when they scream. That’s when I want to kill them. And do. If I am allowed. Usually I am not. Because I am just the jester, the lunatic, the lost child. Useful at times, but ultimately a laughing stock.

Look, Barty is there, time for some fun. Come Barty, do something quirky. Oh Barty, aren’t you funny, aren’t you insane? Barty, Barty, Barty. Never Mr. Crouch jn.

“Excuse me, Sir. May I have some water?” I turn, I look at the almost ghostly figure, who spoke with such respect, I look around me. The girl is beautiful, she is cute, she is a kind soul, one can see. And she can’t possibly mean me. “My name is Luna, Sir, may I have some water please?” Of course, dear, if you ask so nicely. Everything for you. I hand her my hip flask, remembering too late, there is not exactly water in it. “M’sorry, Luna” I mumble, but she smiles enigmatically. “This is even better.” With that, she pours my good, good whisky over her leg, wincing from pain. I want to object, but… oh, she is hurt. And I am sorry once again. Sorry for her pain, sorry for her capture, sorry, I am just the useless jester, for I would really like to help her now. “Sir, when this is all over, I will remember your kindness. Maybe, one day, I can help you.” Oh dear, you did. You did. Calling me sir, when no one else even looks at me in earnest. And now, get out of here, I can’t save you. “My name is Barty. Nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, in reality Barty is already dead, before Luna is incarcerated in Malfoy Manor. I still think, they would work well together, I think, her kindness would set him onto a new path.


End file.
